falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Frelion
As a young child growing up in Naasurfall, to a well off family, he looked up to the guardsmen of the city as though they were mighty warriors who helped keep the peace throughout the kingdom. He always asked his father each year from a small boy to a teenager if he could join. Much to his distaste his father would say no. Frelion was inspired by them so much, that he never gave up and when his father finally gave him permission, he ran to the recruiters without a second thought, and his new life started. When Frelion joined, he realized that it was not at all what he expected and he was shown the true reality of being a guardsmen. The training was a pain for the other recruits, but not to him, Frelion chose this life, so he might as well work to be the best. During weapon training, he noticed a fair amount of the recruits went for the sword without glancing at anything else, so naturally he followed in their footsteps. He grabbed a sword and practiced with it, but found that he was overly slow and sloppy at handling it. So he experimented with other weapons and found that he was precise with a spear."It feels like an attachment of my arm." Frelion said at one point to a friend. His friend simply remarked, "Spears are good weapons." When training with ranged weapons he decided to use a bow, he was okay with it, but he decided practice makes perfect. When the training courses were complete, he was one of the few that were on top of the class. On the first day of patrolling the streets of Naasurfall, a thief was attempting to escape from the scene of crime, and chose to go to the rooftops to escape, most guards at this point would of just given up, but Frelion did not. Frelion threw down his helmet and said to a fellow guard, "Catch up with me when you can." He then gave chase, racing through the rooftops and the alley ways in an attempt to catch this thief. As if fate had allowed it, the thief was finally cornered. He asked the thief to come quietly, but to no avail. The thief attacked without remorse and Frelion looked at every opening to end the thief's life. As He was looking for an opening he saw strange things about the thief. He had scruffs of fur on his hands that looked out of place. Frelion, coldly remarked that his teeth were pointy. The thief growled at that remark. Then he remembered the whispers in the night, and the ones with the marks, and how they looked abnormal. As the battle was coming to an end he slashed upwards upon the thief's chest, scoring a critical blow. As the thief lie dieing, Frelion looked all over his body until he found it, the mark. He quickly covered it up for fear of unrest by others. By this time the other guards found him and saw the now lifeless thief, they congratulated him on a successful kill. He disgustingly said, "It had to be done, and if it was someone you knew, you wouldn't be congratulating me." He always thought killing a person would be easy, but in reality it isn't, at all. He quietly went back to the barracks for sleep, but the only thing he would find, would be nightmares for weeks. Other guards asked him questions about what happened but he would not say much other than the chase. As he grew more and more accustomed with killing he saw how easily one could loose them self to madness or worse, evil. However things got easier, he had less nightmares and he found that a life like this is hard and crushing to ones soul, but still to this day, he remains ever vigilant and strong.